


To Know Truth, Is to Lose Faith

by jessicafreakingrabbit



Series: Uchiha Natsuki Scraps [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicafreakingrabbit/pseuds/jessicafreakingrabbit
Summary: With the newly awaken sharingan, Uchiha Sarada has questions about the Uchiha massacre as well as her family's kekkei genkai, conveniently her father is no where in site and her mother, Sakura, shies away from the subject. With no immediate family to turn to, she goes to the matriarch of the Uchiha clan, her aunt Uchiha Natsuki, for (hopefully) some answers. Unfortunately for Sarada, no one in her family likes being too straightforward; Natsuki warns her of the Uchiha fate and Sarada ends up leaving with more questions than answers.





	To Know Truth, Is to Lose Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Uchiha Natsuki is an OC i'm working on, although i can't seem to get it passed the first couple chapter, i have a bunch of scraps to help me characterize her and try to sculpt her character. I think the major component for writing an Uchiha(OC or not) is deciding on what their feelings are behind the massacre( rage, guilt, apathy, etc. ) and going from there.   
>  Also, i'm a sucker for biblical symbolism.

“I don’t know why, maybe a kami’s sick joke, but it seems every Uchiha is destined to hit that fork in the road: the choice between family and the village. I sincerely hope that day never comes for you because it’s the hardest decision of your life.  Your father made it, I made it, my parents made it, your grandparents, your uncle, your cousin’s, the fourth’s subordinate(twice)...and look where they all are...dead. Maybe the day Madara left the village was the day we all became cursed because no other clan here has suffered like us. To be born into the Uchiha clan is to be born into tragedy.”    
  


Sarada ponders these words slowly, not really sure how to grasp it. People like Madara and her grandparents, they’re just words to her. People she’s only known in history books or framed pictures spread throughout the house, relics of the past..a forgotten clan, but the way Natsuki talks about these people is like she’s known each and everyone of them. It’s hard for Sarada to wrap her head around how big the Uchiha clan was, how powerful they were, because all she’s ever known was her family right now. The last few members to carry on the Uchiha name. 

 

“H-How did they die?”  She stumbles over the words, not sure what she was saying until they came out. Sarada looks up at the matriarch, her dark eyes pleading yet apologetic. No one in the village talks about the Uchiha clan anymore… or at least talks about them outside of those currently alive. The Uchiha massacre is either spoken in hushed tones, in vague texts contained in academic textbooks, or not at all. No one dares to speak about how one night they were wiped out leaving Sarada’s dad as the only known survivor. 

 

Natsuki met her gaze and stares back at her. A moment of silence passes over them, the woman not sure how to answer the question. It was something she didn’t know how to answer. She could tell Sarada the truth, the girl is thirteen and already a shinobi, but she also loves Konoha. Heck, she wants to be Hokage just like a young Obito or a young Itachi. Is Sarada really mature enough to handle what really happened that night? When she herself found out she was only eight,Sasuke only sixteen, and look how the burden of that knowledge turned out for them; Both of them sought for vengeance, to make the village pay for their war crimes. Even after all these years, Natsuki questions the intentions of those in charge of the village, despite Naruto, the seventh,  being one of her closest friends, but Sarada isn’t like them. She isn’t an orphan from a domestic political war... One of the village’s darkest sins. A scar as deeply embedded into the village as the mountain range containing the various Hokages' faces. To be quite honest, Natsuki thought this was a conversation Sasuke would have with his daughter and ,knowing him, he wouldn’t tell her the full truth. He would probably wrap it into his infamous replies of “It doesn’t concern you.” 

 

Natsuki turns away from Sarada’s ebony eyes whom sought a forbidden knowledge. Pleading with her “aunt” to give her the fruit like a deviled serpent. If it was a couple decades sooner, Natsuki would have given in, offered the truth up to Sarada on a silver platter then indulge herself in watching the young girl fully understand the price that comes with those blood stained fans and those blood stained eyes that struck any unsuspecting enemy with fear. For her to know just how heavy a burden the truth could be...how heavy a burden  _ that  _ truth could be, at least. In fact, Natsuki was tempted to pass her cross onto Sarada, have someone understand the confliction she went through. How protecting Konoha was a choice she actively made everyday. How tempting the life of a missing-nin seems to her on her darker days when deciding which is the right path is covered in a hazy smoke. But, despite her better judgment, she has come to at least tolerate Konoha. And with that, accompanied with a heavy heart, she replies “Ask your father.” 


End file.
